The present disclosure is directed to a novel chewing gum formulation which exhibits non-tack characteristics while retaining texture and flavor character. In the past, chewing gums having non-tack characteristics have generated much interest. The demand for chewing gum compositions which do not adhere to natural teeth, dentures, fillings, or the like is certainly understandable.
Various approaches have been undertaken to address the tackiness problem often manifested by conventional chewing gums. These approaches often involve the modification of well known gum base formulations, either by the deletion of certain ingredients or by the inclusion of additional ingredients. For background information with respect to these prior art non-tack gum compositions, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,615 and 4,415,593.
Unfortunately, the prior art approaches to reduce tackiness, although successful to some degree, often present new problems. For example, the prior art approaches to reducing tackiness can involve expensive modifications to the chewing gum manufacturing process. Additionally, the prior art non-tack chewing gums suffer from inferior texture quality and flavor character.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a non-tack chewing gum base composition which also maintains its texture quality, as well as its flavor character. Additionally, it would be desirable that such a non-tack chewing gum with improved texture quality and flavor character could be manufactured according to a manufacturing method that is not dependent on expensive or critical manufacturing parameters.